


A Merry Little Christmas

by cindergal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Grimmauld Place, Holidays, M/M, OotP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once again as in olden days</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. This was originally written in December 2007.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Let your heart be light_  
 _Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Make the yuletide gay_  
 _Next year all our troubles will be miles away_

_Once again as in olden days_  
 _Happy golden days of yore_  
 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
 _Will be near to us once more_

_Through the years, we all will be together_  
 _If the fates allow_  
 _Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow_  
 _So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

 

Remus drops the needle on the record player and closes his eyes briefly as the music starts. He's always been partial to this song, and this year the words resonate more deeply than ever. It's been a difficult year, but he can't help but feel grateful for what he's gained. Friends. A home - even if it is one as contrary as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A purpose.

Sirius.

Sirius has been playing the perfect host this Christmas Eve, and it's been a pleasure to watch, really. He's been so frustrated lately, feeling useless, and every time Remus goes off on a mission he can see the envy in his eyes. But this evening, Sirius has been in his element. All that perfect breeding has come to good use, with the children having a marvelous time. Harry, especially, and Remus could see the joy Sirius got from that evident on his face, in the way he carried himself, in every cell of his body. And now he's upstairs, making sure all are snug in their beds, with visions of sugarplums - or Firebolts, more likely - dancing in their heads.

"Bit melancholy for a Christmas song, don't you think?"

Sirius lounges in the doorway, watching him, and Remus' breath catches like it has ever since he was sixteen years old.

"More nostalgic, I was thinking."

Sirius pushes himself off the door frame with lazy grace, and before Remus knows it, a pair of arms circle his waist from behind. "What are you feeling all nostalgic about, Moony?" he asks, hooking his chin over Remus' shoulder. And Remus says a silent thanks that even after everything, this simple act can still make his heart flutter in his chest.

"Do you remember the first Christmas in the flat?"

Sirius chuckles, and the sound reverberates through Remus' body. "The tree? With the pixies? I thought they'd be...pretty."

"But they were evil. And destructive. And they _bred._ And migrated to our Muggle neighbors' place..."

"And you had to obliviate them...the Muggles, not the pixies."

"After you reparo'd all the damage."

"Which took me most of an afternoon. Pixies! What was I thinking?"

"You weren't, as I recall." He slides his hands over Sirius', and squeezes. "But I don't think I ever laughed so hard before. Or since."

Sirius presses a kiss to the side of his neck and Remus shivers, reminded of what happened after the pixie problem had been eliminated.

"Have I mentioned recently that I love you rather a lot?" Sirius asks, his voice soft and rough in Remus' ear.

"Not as such," Remus manages. Sirius has never been the effusive sort. But it gives every endearment he does bestow that much more meaning.

Sirius steps back and turns him around by the shoulders so that they're facing each other, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Well. I do."

Remus smiles. "I know."

The song has repeated three times since they've been standing here, and Sirius cocks his head like Padfoot, taking in the words.

"So I suppose this is muddling through, eh Moony?"

Remus folds his hands behind Sirius' neck. "I suppose so. It's not so bad, is it?"

"No. Not bad, all things considered. Next year, though..." he says, a gleam and a promise in his eyes. Next year Voldemort will have been defeated. Next year Harry won't be in danger. Next year Sirius won't be trapped in this decrepit old house. Next year they can finally have the life together that they've always wanted.

"Next year," Remus agrees. "Next year will be brilliant."


End file.
